Recently, as an electronic display industry among the semiconductor industries has been rapidly developed, a flat panel display (FPD) appears.
The FPD is an image display device, which is thinner and lighter than that of a cathode ray tube (CRT) mainly used as a display of a TV or a computer monitor in a previous time, and includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and the like.
Particularly, the LCD among the various kinds of FPDs for displaying information advantageously has a clear image and very low driving power, and is easily applied to a small information device, so that a necessity thereof is considerably increased.
Further, according to the regulation of the transmission of broadcasting for a high definition television (HDTV), in order to satisfy a purchase need of a user desiring to view a clear image, research and development of the LCD has been continuously conducted.
In general, the LCD includes a display panel, which is capable of displaying an electric signal in a form of an image. A polarizing plate for assigning an optical characteristic is attached onto an external surface of the display panel, and polarizes light, which vibrates in all of the directions, to light, which vibrates only in a specific direction, and implements a desired image. That is, the polarizing plate is an optical film used in an LCD of a PC, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and a camcorder, and the polarizing plates are positioned at both sides of the LCD and determine an optical characteristic of the LCD through a function of allowing only light of a desired direction component to pass through according to a voltage on/off of the LCD.
A release film for protecting an adhesive layer may be attached onto the polarizing plate, and after the release film is peeled and removed from the polarizing plate, the polarizing plate is attached to the display panel. Here, when the release film is peeled from the polarizing plate, foreign substances, such as adhesive ingredients existing in the polarizing plate, may be dropped or scattered, and flow into an attachment region of the display panel and the polarizing plate, thereby increasing a defective rate of the attachment of the polarizing plate and decreasing a yield.
In the related art, in order to solve the problem, dropped or scattered foreign substances are sucked by installing a separate suction device provided with a nozzle. However, an attachment portion of the display panel and the polarizing plate is small, so that a space, in which the nozzle may be positioned, is limited, so that suction efficiency is degraded, and further, it is necessary to endure inconvenience that an installation position of the nozzle of the suction device is continuously changed according to a change in a width of the polarizing plate according to a change in a model of the panel.